For many years paper greeting cards have been widely used for celebratory occasions such as birthdays, graduations, weddings and other commercial purposes. Traditional text information is generally found on paper greeting cards. More recently, sound has been added to traditional paper greeting cards to increase the personalization of the cards by delivering an audio message that is electronically embodied in circuitry that is carried within the greeting card. The ability to use sound in combination with printed matter such as with conventional printed greeting cards significantly enhances the communicative value of social and relational greetings. The availability of small voice recording sound modules has made sound-generating greeting cards increasingly popular. Small lighting systems have also been incorporated into social greeting products and novelties, and combined in circuits with sound and other features.